


Easing the Pain that is Ric

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Identity Porn, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, fuck boy ric, this is what identity porn is right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: I read that issue of Nightwing where Ric and the sexy new Nightwing team up briefly to rescue an old man and I thought what if that but they bone at the end





	Easing the Pain that is Ric

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone hates Ric for some reason but I'm honestly really liking the arc. This is who Dick would have been without Bruce and I think it's a fun little peek into that alternate path. Besides, he'll go back to normal. They always do. But in the meantime I wanted to make everyone feel a little bit better about the whole thing so I wrote some porn. This is actually the same reason why I wrote that birdflash amnesia fic so y'all quit whinin so I can get some peace lol
> 
> As always, I hope you like this but don't really care if you don't. Shoutout to the gc for being my reason to write

Ric pulled his cab up outside the south side projects. He was there to check up on a friend but one look at the building and Ric could sense something wasn't right. He parked his cab at the end of the block and quietly got a crowbar from the trunk before skulking around the building, trying to get a feel for the place. He was running purely on instinct at this point, but since his instincts had so far gotten him out of some pretty tight jams, he didn't try to ignore them.

The building was quiet. Much too quiet. 

Ric entered the building through the back and started climbing the back stairway quietly to his friend's floor near the top. 

Then he heard it. Footsteps. Light, but present coming his way. They were close so he stepped into the shadows drawing his arm back, prepared to swing, when he saw himself. Well, not himself exactly. It was a dark haired man, similar physique, who was wearing a costume that Ric had been told belonged to him. But that was another life. One he didn't know, didn't miss, didn't need. Whoever he used to be was gone and in his place was a handsome, well-muscled Latino man. And he looked fucking delicious in that tight spandex bodysuit.

Alphonse Sapienza had found the Nightwing suit by complete accident one day in what was clearly the vigilante's trashed underground lair.  Bludhaven needed a hero, a symbol of justice and vengeance to keep its criminals in line. Sap thought the universe was telling him that person should be him. So now he was fighting crime pretty much 24 hours a day, but he didn't mind. Being a superhero was every kid's dream, right? His five year old self was very happy.

Sap was out patrolling on rooftops on the south side when he noticed all the lights were out in the projects, everything gone quiet. Clearly, this was the sort of thing he needed to investigate. He sprinted over to the edge of the building and launched himself onto the roof of one of the buildings in question, going in through the easily opened roof door. He was slowly making his way down the stairs, looking for signs of trouble on each floor and just seeing nothing but stillness in the dark when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a man, arm raised with murder in his eyes.

But the man stopped, and Sap got a better look. It was the super hot cabbie who knew how to escape handcuffs and helped him save that old man a little while back. What was he doing here? And with a crowbar no less?

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you just go looking for trouble?" Sap asked, a bit exasperated and perhaps more than a little flustered.

"Why? Are  _ you _ trouble?" Ric purred, looking 'Nightwing' up and down. The realization that his type most definitely seemed to be buff tops in tight spandex had him very annoyed at himself but alas, what could he do? The dick wants what it wants.

Sap was very much taken aback by this handsome stranger's blatant flirtations. He was pleased by it though; spandex didn't hide anything and he had been a bit worried. Before he could respond, there was a noise coming from the nearest hallway. They both turned to look and they saw a man with an automatic assault weapon coming out of one the apartments. He was alone and there was still no light but they could see he was bad news.

Sap raised his own side arm, preparing to take the guy down but before he could even fire off a warning shot, the thottie with the body was parkouring his way over there and silently taking the man down.

Ric was still alarmed whenever his body just did ninja shit like that, completely without his permission. One minute he was sizing up his lookalike and the next he was sitting on top of some bald gangster cuffing his hands.

Sap approached the two men, gun raised. He reminded himself not to let his guard down around this guy, no matter how handsome his face was, no matter how familiar he seemed.

Ric had taken a small switchblade out of his boot and pressed it to the guy's neck. "What the fuck have you done here? What did you do with all the people?!" he shouted aggressively. Ric wasn't fucking around. He had friends that lived here. Kids lived here.

The guy didn't answer right away. They never do. Sap really thought hot cabbie was gonna slit the guy's throat, but fortunately they got him to start squealing.

The people had been taken to a warehouse by the docks. The villain of the week was planning to use them for some pretty gnarly experiments. Standard Tuesday in the Blud kinda shit.

Sap really didn't want to take a civilian into a dangerous villain hideout, but he knew from experience that it was very hard to stop this man from doing something he was determined to do. Plus he had a car. So when Ric stood up and starting running for the exit, Sap was hot on his heels, grateful when hot cabbie didn't try to stop him from riding shotgun.

Sap read his name off the hack license hanging in the cab. "Sooo... Richard... what were doing here tonight and why are you so good at hand to hand combat?"

Ric's eyes slid lazily over to the new 'Nightwing' and drank in his muscular frame, not bothering to be subtle about his attraction or adjusting his dick. "Call me Ric. What should I call you? Besides daddy..." Nope, not subtle at all.

Sap knew Ric was using sex to deflect his questions, but he needed the guy's help more than he needed answers. And as far as distractions go, he was almost happy to have this one. He was still new to this superhero thing and it was, quite frankly, a little nerve wracking.

"Daddy will do just fine, actually," Sap smirked. The odds of him getting laid tonight looked pretty solid.

Ric smiled, not to be out done. "Yes, daddy."

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride. It wasn't long to the docks and Sap was afraid if he asked Ric any more personal questions, he'd make sure Sap had a noticeable tent in his pants on arrival and that just wasn't ideal for crime fighting.

When they got down to the docks, Ric immediately went into action, climbing to the top of one of the warehouses and scouting for the right one. Sap wasn't used to taking a back seat, but this guy was good. If this hottie wasn't a secret agent of some sort, he must be a vigilante too. But there weren't any in Bludhaven except him, unless... But he couldn't be Nightwing, could he? That nasty scar on his head might have explained his absence from crime fighting if he was.

But before he could think on it too long, Ric had spotted the correct warehouse. They quickly formed a plan for entering and getting all the people out. Security seemed kinda lax for the amount of people they had imprisoned there, but if it ended up being a trap then they'd just have to deal with that in the moment.

"Are you ready?" Sap asked.

Ric answered with intense eye contact, followed by a kissy face and then without warning, jumped off the building.

Sap beat up the guards while Ric freed the prisoners. Things seemed to be going well, but just when they thought they were done, they found themselves surrounded by armed thugs. All of the civilians had been evacuated already, but their supervillain boss was gonna need someone to pay for foiling whatever insane plan they had.

Sap was weighing their options when he felt a tug at his belt and next thing he knew the air was filled with smoke and he was rapidly rising towards the ceiling, Ric's strong arm around his waist holding him to his body.

Ric had stolen his grappling gun and some smoke pellets from his utility belt, allowing them to make a quick escape, running along the rafters and out of the same skylight where they came in. When they got to the roof, Sap made to start running but Ric pulled him back, pressed up close to his body with a sly smirk and reached around his back. And then he pulled out a few small canisters from one of his butt pouches and threw them down into the warehouse before taking off running. Sap took a couple seconds to process and then followed.

It took him a few buildings before he caught up. "What was that that you threw back there?" he half shouted as they ran.

"Knockout gas. So they're not tempted to try to round up the people we just freed," Ric answered, not even breaking a sweat.

"Oh fuck!" Sap stopped short. "Shouldn't we, like, go back for them?"

Ric stopped running too and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, man, you're supposed to be the superhero here. If you wanna go back for 'em, I ain't stopping ya. But they've probably all scattered by now so I doubt you'll find them," Ric shrugged.

"Oh I'm the superhero, am I? Tell me, how did you know what pouches had what on my utility belt? Where did you learn all this stealth shit, 'Ric'?" Sap said his name with obvious air quotes around it.

Sap was getting too close to the truth. Ric had gotten sloppy, shown too many of his cards. When he'd learned his friend was in danger, he'd stopped thinking and he'd started acting. Now if he could just get this Nightwing to do the same… 

Ric crowded in close and pressed his body fully to Nightwing's, leaning in close to his ear. "Same place I learned to suck cock. How bout I demonstrate for you, daddy?" he said as he rubbed his thigh on Nightwing's crotch and moved his mouth to just a hair's breadth away from his lips, giving a shuddering exhale just for effect.

Sap knew it was another deflection but he also knew if he pushed any further, Ric would run off and leave him half hard with no answers and no relief. So he picked the more pleasurable option and leaned in, kissing Ric hard and hot and sloppy.

Ric moaned and wrapped his arms around Sap's neck, nibbling on his lower lip and grinding his body close.

He gave him one last kiss before he sank to his knees to fulfill his promise, peeling down the tight spandex pants and pushing his face into the semi hard bulge in Sap's jock.

He took a deep breath, smelling his sweaty man musk and squeezing his own cock before pushing the material to the side and swallowing the entire cock as soon as it was exposed, sucking it to full hardness yet still able to take the whole thing into his throat. Ric grabbed one of Sap's hands and put it on the back of his neck, trying to signal that it was okay to fuck his mouth. Sap got the hint, but fucked in gently. He liked a slow burn and he didn't know this guy or where his limits were, so he was determined to play it safe.

Ric sucked like a fucking Hoover though and as much as Sap liked having his soul sucked out through his dick, he really wanted a chance at Ric's perfect ass.

"Ric  _ ugh _ does this belt have any lube?"

Without really thinking about it, Ric reached into one of the pockets of the belt and there lube was. It was creepy that he knew these things without knowing he knew them. And it was concerning that this Nightwing put on a random belt with many dangerous items but didn't bother to check what was in the pockets. Nevertheless, he handed over the lube and pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking as he looked up and asked, "Do you want to fuck me now, daddy?"

"I sure do, beautiful. Let me see that plump ass," he said, thoroughly enjoying himself. Ric turned around and undid his pants, turning his head to give Sap a sultry look as he slowly pulled his jeans and underwear to just under his ass. Yup. He's definitely the original Nightwing, Sap thought. Any doubt he had before was dispelled. A magnificent ass like this could only belong to OG Nightwing.

Sap got on his knees behind Ric and squeezed that perfect ass, cupping the cheeks and pulling them apart with his thumbs. He knew he probably shouldn't, didn't know where this kid had been, but he stuck his face right between those plump cheeks and lapped at his hole.

Ric hadn't expected this but he moaned loudly and pressed backwards into Nightwing's face, eager for more. He had forgotten how much he loved having his ass eaten.

Sap was giving it everything he had, licking softly and then harder, fast and slow, even breaching the hole to lick inside, ignoring the strange taste of butthole. Ric's desperate moans and clear cries for more only spurred him on until he put a finger in, licking around it to ease any discomfort.

"You don't have to worry too much about that. I'm still a little loose from this morning," Ric panted. He'd run into a fine muscle daddy at his regular watering hole and had let him have his way with him in the bathroom. The man hadn't done anything in the way of foreplay but Ric's ass never seemed to get very tight anyway. He was a little surprised his former self hadn't been a prostitute actually.

Sap's prick twitched at the thought of Ric having already been fucked today. He grabbed himself and stroked lightly with his left hand while his right added two more fingers to Ric's hole. This beautiful slut was letting him have a turn and he was going to make sure it was memorable.

Sap used the lube packets to slick up his cock. It was average length but it was thicc. He knew this kid could take it though, he thought as he lined it up with his hole and started pushing. The head popped in and they both groaned.

Sap's job kept him very busy so it wasn't often he had the opportunity to sate his sexual appetite. The hot, wet vice felt like it was sucking him in deeper and deeper until he bottomed out, hips twitching a little even though he was trying to stay still to let Ric adjust.

Ric, however, didn't need any time to adjust. The feeling of a fat dick filling him up had him pushing back onto it and mewling for more, losing any tough guy rep he might have earned.

Sap's hands caressed Ric's back but quickly settled on his hips, gripping tightly as he pulled himself halfway out and slammed in again. Ric was already crying out for more and trying to fuck himself back to the point where Sap let go and just let him do it. He put his hands on his own ass instead in an attempt to give himself more stability as Ric rocked back into him over and over.

Ric loved nothing more than the feeling of having his ass stuffed and then creamed. So much that he was nearly mindless with it, fucking himself on a stranger's prick, chasing his release, getting increasingly louder in his desperate requests for more. "Oh fuck! Your dick feels so good, daddy. Please, I want moreeee..."

Having had enough of being a bystander, Sap grabbed hold of Ric's hips again and slammed himself into his ass. He started pounding him in earnest, chasing his orgasm, confident that Ric would find his own too. "You want more of daddy's dick, you little slut?" he panted. "Get ready to cum for me, boy."

Ric groaned pathetically, yelling a "yes, daddy" and a "please daddy" and an "I'm so close daddy" before his rhythm faltered and his ass squeezed up tight and he was shooting, leaving a small puddle of white on the ground between his knees.

Sap had been close since Ric started fucking himself on his cock and with Ric's ass squeezing him like that, he couldn't stop himself from finishing. "Oh fuck, kid, I'm gonna cum," he warned before trying to pull out, only to be stopped by Ric grabbing his hip and forcing him to stay inside. "Pinche -- tú culo… "

Sap filled him up, thrusting shallowly until he finished and then removing himself as gently as possible, suddenly concerned once more for other man's comfort. He sat back on his haunches, trying to catch his breath.

It was Ric who spoke first, pants already being pulled back up. "There's a bar at 56th and 9th. If you ever wanna go another round, that's where you can find me," he said as he stood up, reaching a hand down to Sap.

Sap took it and stood, adjusting his own pants back into place. "Thanks I uh... I just might do that," he said, feeling a little awkward. He almost never did stuff like this and never on a public rooftop.

"Cool. Do you uh… need a ride back to town or… ?" Ric offered, remembering they'd taken his car here.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk. I don't live too far from here," Sap lied. He knew a car ride back would be awkward as hell and after that wild ride he kinda felt in the mood for jumping around on rooftops.

So with that, Ric gave a small wave and a "see ya round, new Nightwing" before jumping off the side of the building and disappearing from sight. Sap had no doubt they'd cross each other's paths again soon as he replied back with a soft "see ya round, old Nightwing."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> mistakenforademigod on social


End file.
